Día del Padre
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Había llegado el día que mas había estado esperando. Tenía tantas esperanzas y ansias de que ese día llegara, más aun que un niño una noche antes de navidad.


**Día del Padre**

 **Había** **llegado el día que mas había estado esperando. Tenía tantas esperanzas y ansias de que ese día llegara, más aun que un niño una noche antes de navidad.**

Con una hermosa sonrisa se había despertado, al fin después de tanto había llegado el día del Padre, un día en el que esperaba sus doce engendros por lo menos se dignaran en felicitarlo. No en vano los había criado a todos.

Su sonrisa se esfumo al recodar que había pasado el mes anterior…

El muy condenado bicho de escorpio, el muy tarado había llegado con un regalo felicitándolo en ese día!, en ese día como si el fuese su madre! a no y eso no fue lo peor.

Feliz día de la madre! – había llegado gritando, sacando risas de su amigo Docko, a su diosa y al resto de la orden dorada, hasta Camus se había reído con ganas –

Madre?! – su shock solo le había permitido decir ello –

Claro tu nos crías educaste y…- suficiente no dejo al bicho azul terminar su discurso, una mirada asesina obligo al bichito callar – hice algo malo? –pregunto con disque inocencia –

Madre!, madre te voy a sacar! - tuvieron que detenerlo antes de que le arrancar sus tenazas al bicho –

Su desagrado se noto en su rostro al recordar ello, pero así como apareció la mueca desapareció al recordar cuál había sido su venganza. Había enviado al escorpión a Siberia a hacer un reporte sobre el día de la madre, y que mejor que pidiéndole al cisne mimado que le hablara su progenitora. Cuando el escorpión regreso traía una cara de trauma fatal, lo cual había hecho que más de medio santuario se riera de su condición.

Diablos ese crio necesita terapia! – había gritado frustrado – no podía decir dos palabras si moquear! –siguió su queja – ese chico está mal, muy mal!-alzo los brazos al cielo como pidiendo paciencia. Si, ese castigo había sido de fabula y mas porque ningún otro santo se atrevió a insinuar decirle madre.

Sacudió su cabeza y trato de alejar esos pensamientos, lo que menos quería era arruinarse ese día pensando en tanta babosería hecha por sus dorados. Ese día había colocado todas sus esperanzas en por lo mínimo recibir un abrazo de cada uno de ellos, aunque el saludo y abrazo que mas esperaba era de Mu no por algo se había desvivido por el. Ahora que lo pensaba ese mal agradecido de Mu!, donde rayos estaba ya debería estar allí para felicitarlo. Busco su cosmos y se indigno al ubicar el cosmos del lemuriano. Qué demonios hacia en Jamir!, que hacia perdido por allá. Condenado Mu se supone que debería estar allí, felicitándolo por el día del padre pero no, claro debería estar perdido en la mitad del Himalaya.

Para eso los crio – bufo con enfado –

Que tanto balbuceas Shion? – una mirada asesina se gano el anciano-joven maestro como respuesta – uy! Que Humor es que acaso no debes estar feliz? – sonrió al ver las palabras "calla o muere" en la mirada de Shion – vamos Shion arriba el ánimo, hoy es el día que tanto esperabas no? – trato de animarlo – aunque al parecer tus hijitos se olvidaron del día totalmente – recalco para furia del peli verde – se fueron de parranda ayer y hoy deben estar…- Docko sintió el aura del ex Aries que había pasado de molesta a triste –

Para eso me desvivir mal agradecidos! – grito – para eso sacrifique días de sueño! días de hambre! días de angustias! –

Esto Shion, que no las doncellas los cuidaban – interrumpió, ganándose una mirada de desprecio - ya me callo…-

Trabaje desde la salida del sol hasta que se ocultaba, solo para darles lo mejor y mira como me pagan los muy mal agradecidos! – Docko solo negaba a las palabras del patriarca –

Lo que hace la edad – murmuro – que estarán haciendo los chicos? – se pregunto y trato de ignorar el berrinche de Shion-

***M***

Maestro, iremos al santuario? – el pequeño de Jamir vio con curiosidad al peli lila que arreglaba una cosas –

Si – se limito a contestar sacando una mueca de disconformidad del menor –

Pero porque? – volvió a cuestionar mientras trataba de ver que guardaba su maestro –

Es un día especial Kiki, bueno para los padres – expreso sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía –

Porque? – volvió a cuestionar –

Pues hoy se celebra el día del padre – explico concluyendo su trabajo –

Usted conoció a su padre? –

No al biológico pero si al que me crio y educo – respondió sin dudar -

Oh, entonces usted es mi padre? – pregunto inocente, haciendo que el dorado abriera sus ojos por lo dicho –

Pues si así lo quieres ver, si – se limito a contestar después de todo nunca se había planteado esa idea -

El señor Shion es su padre? – pregunto antes de tomar la mano ofrecida –

No solo mío – le sonrió antes de tele transportarse al santuario –

***M***

Esto es peor de lo que pensaba – Docko había hecho un recorrido desde el ultimo templo al primero, tratando de ver en qué situación se encontraban los dorados y la situación en que los encontró no era nada prometedor, solo Aioros, Camus y Shaka estaban en sus cabales – niños arriba! – grito por cosmos pegándole el susto de su vida a todos los resaqueados(¿?) – tiene una hora para levantarse y ponerse en condiciones presentables, UNA HORA – advirtió – ustedes! – Llamo la atención de los tres dorados – los quiero en Aries en una hora, consigan todo para hacer un agasajo. Todo debe estar listo al anochecer, eso si no quieren a un Shion resentido – dicho ello se encamino a ver al recién llegado lemuriano, necesitaba de su ayuda si quería que todo saliera bien…

 *****M*****

 **PV: estoy FELIZ! – *.*-**

 **IKKI: alguien te pregunto? –**

 **PV: que dolor contigo Ikki!, pero no dejare que me arruines el día o no…estoy Feliz de la vida! El equipo de mis amores paso de etapa!-**

 **Ikki: y? - ¬.¬ -**

 **PV: Pizarro viva!- Grita y besa un poster gigante del jugador –**

 **Ikki: otro más, cuantos amores imposibles tienes? –**

 **PV: te volverías viejo si te dijera – XD –**

 **Ikki: estas está loca, loca! –**

 **PV: ay Ikki! – salta a besarlo –**

 **Ikki: aléjate! – amenaza con lo primero que encuentra (un zapato de tacón) –**

 **PV: nos leemos – se despide mientras trata de quitarle el zapato al fénix-**


End file.
